dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Mozu
is one of the two strongest warriors in the Petrification Kingdom, with the other being Kirisame. He is the secondary antagonist of the Treasure Island Arc. Appearance Mozu is a tall, spear-wielding muscular man wearing pauldrons that appear to be made of stone. He has dark dreadlocks that are tied into a low ponytail. He has facial markings of unknown origin that extend from the top of his eyebrows in a curl, to between his eyes, similar to Kirisame's. Personality Mozu is a cocksure and easygoing man who enjoys the company of beautiful women, and strong people. He giddily looks forward to the Harem selection every year, hoping for cute girls to appear. He becomes fascinated with Kohaku upon meeting her, due to her combination of strength and beauty, two things he appreciates greatly. He enjoys this fun to a fault, allowing Kohaku into the harem despite her nearly breaking Minister Ibara's hand. Even in the past, he lamented having to petrify the young escaping Amarillys, recognizing how beautiful she could potentially be in the future. Despite all this, he possesses a sharp instinct and cunning, and is hinted that he knows a lot more than he lets on. Abilities and Skills Physical Abilities Mozu is a highly competent fighter, able to easily throw aside five men (including Oarashi) with his strength alone, and was able to effortlessly overwhelm Kohaku with his skillful spearmanship (Although she was not armed with her typical weapons at the time.) He also defeated Kinro and Nikki in one blow each. He and Kirisame are noted to be the strongest warriors of the Kingdom of Petrification. Intelligence Mozu was able to deduce that Kohaku was one of the intruders, although he chose to withhold this information, due to his personal interests. Stats Stealth Mozu was able to sneak up on Senku and his friends. Even with Ukyo's superlative hearing, he snuck up on them without detection. History 5 years ago, Mozu and Kirisame were on a boat and found a group of kids including Amaryllis trying to escape the island with their boat. Kirisame petrifies all the kids with her weapon but Mozu tells her to not petrify Amaryllis because of how she can be cute in the next 5 years. Plot Treasure Island Arc Mozu attends the harem selection and notices Kohaku's strength. He later finds out Kohaku is an invader and fights her. Mozu comes into terms with Senku of a plan to take the petrification weapon and fight Ibara. Mozu plans to dominate everyone on the island after taking the petrification weapon. Yo tries to shoot Mozu but Yo missed and Mozu easily sweeped some of Senku's allies on the ship. Mozu and Ibara corner Senku and his allies in a room where Senku revives Hyoga. Mozu goes on to fight Hyoga but was defeated by Hyoga when he used the Kan Style with Kinro's spear. He, along with Hyoga and everyone else (but Senku) on the island was petrified by Ibara. Relationships Trivia *His name Mozu is the Japanese word for Bull-Headed Shrike (Bird that impales prey on thorns)https://twitter.com/CDCubed/status/1132754355835158528 References Site Navigation Category:Article Stub Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Petrification Kingdom